Mister Miracle
He didn't become the world's greatest escape artist for the applause. He did it to survive. '' --' Batman''' Summary The son of Highfather, Scott Free was traded as an infant for Darkseid's child, Orion, to end the war between the New Gods of Apokolips and New Genesis. Scott later fled to Earth where he took on the mantle of Mister Miracle, and is considered the greatest escape artist in the universe. He is the husband of former Female Fury, Big Barda. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Scott Free, Mr. Miracle Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: New God of Apokolips Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability, Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Genius level intellect, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+ '(Should be comparable to Big Barda) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Can keep up with Big Barda) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class Y (Should be comparable to Big Barda) Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ Stamina:''' Extremely High Range:' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' * Motherbox * Duplicate Test Dummy: Scott has a robot duplicate that is a perfect physical match. Mentally it leaves a bit to be desired. The robot has enough intelligence to operate a jet aircraft, it isn't very verbose or good at personal interaction. Scott has used the robot as a decoy or to test out a new trap. He has gotten very good at fixing the dummy. * Deathtraps: Scott has a variety of deathtraps he keeps around to train. Anyone breaking into his basement is in for a scare and might walk away thinking Scott was a serial killer. The traps are not set up and functional unless Scott is using one to train. But they can be lethal. He usually doesn't train this way unless Barda is around to bail him out. * Cape: Mr. Miracle's cape is made of a memory fibroid from New Genesis. Scott's Mother Box can transmute the cape into a cocoon that can withstand a sizable explosion. This can only be done once. The transmutation is not permanent and destroys the cape. * Gloves: The gloves have wide cuffs that hold secret pockets for Scott's multi-cube and assorted picks. Small explosive charges can be stored safely between the fingers. In addition the gloves can fire concussion blasts and contain a fingertip laser for fine welding or burning out a lock. The palms contain magnets to let Scott cling to metal surfaces and adhesion pads letting him hang on virtually anywhere. Scott's gloves are fireproof and damage resistant. * Mask: Mr. Miracle's mask contains back up circuitry for his Mother Box and a life support unit. The back up circuits let Scott use his Mother Box hands free. The life support system lets him conserve Mother Box power in hostile environments instead of having her provide him with an atmosphere. The mask is tight fitting and sometimes uncomfortable but Scott is one of the few superheroes who doesn't mind pulling his mask off on the job to get some fresh air. * Costume: Mr. Miracle's costume is based on Thaddeus Brown's. It seems to be skin tight, except for the gloves and cape. In reality it contains numerous hidden pockets. Each glove and boot has a pocket and the slim utility belt contains half a dozen more. The full-length flowing cape is attached with fasteners that can detach it in a moment to allow for greater freedom of movement. In a secret pocket on his right upper arm Scott hides his Mother Box. * X-Ray Contacts: X-ray Contact lenses are tiny devices worn on the eyes. They can see through several inches of normal matter, enough to see the inner workings of a lock or other small device. Mr. Miracle's lenses can only scan an area a few inches on a side. * Micro-Suction Cups: Micro-suction cups are another tool hidden in Mr. Miracle's gloves. They are tiny cups that are nearly invisible, he can use to scale walls or cling to ceilings. Scott uses these when he wants to conserve his aero-disc power or when the slight sound of an aero-disc might give him away. * Electronic Pick: An electro pick is a small tool hidden within Mr. Miracle's costume, which allows him to secretly help him escape traps he's been locked into. Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius. Scott has seen a lot of the universe. He is knowledgeable about the Fourth World and much of our Universe. He can navigate a star ship or use a Boom Tube. He knows the people and places of New Genesis, Apokolips and Earth. He also has a working knowledge of many areas of Earth from his years on tour. '''Weaknesses: * Vulnerability to Radion